Hochzeitsnacht
by Eleana
Summary: Eowyn macht Aragorn klar, dass sie noch etwas von ihm erwartet, obwohl er gerade Arwen geheiratet hat...


Sie hatte nicht viel gesprochen in den letzten Stunden. Niemand achtete auf sie, so wie es meistens war, aber das störte sie nicht. Es war keine prunkvolle Zeremonie gewesen, denn es war noch zu kurz nach der großen Schlacht um große Feiern auszurichten. Nun war er also der Gemahl einer anderen geworden.  
  
Éowyn presste die Kiefer aufeinander, sonst war ihr keine Gefühlsregung anzumerken. Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte sie zum Brautpaar hinüber. Die Elbe saß stumm auf ihrem Platz und schien gar nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein. Ihre Augen schimmerten, doch sie wusste, dass es keine Tränen waren, sondern nur das eigentümliche Elbenlicht in Arwens Blick. Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck konnte Éowyn nicht deuten. Besonders jetzt nicht, da in diesem Moment sein Blick den ihren kreuzte. Ihr kroch eine Gänsehaut die Arme hinauf. Seine Lippen bewegten sich unmerklich, doch sagte er nichts und wandte statt dessen den Kopf ab.  
  
Natürlich wusste sie, warum er Arwen geheiratet hatte. Elrond, sein Ziehvater und Arwens Vater hatte es selbst lange nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte aber letztendlich doch eingesehen, dass eine Allianz zwischen Elben und Menschen nötig war. Die Bande wurden schwächer, die Elben wussten, dass sie die Gestade Mittelerdes bald für immer verlassen würden. Diese Heirat war nötig, um den Zusammenhalt zwischen den Völkern aufrecht zu erhalten. Und Aragorn war nun König und sie wusste selbst, dass Könige in den seltensten Fällen die Wahl hatten.  
  
Elronds scharfer Blick ruhte auf ihr aber sie schaffte es, ihm standzuhalten und schließlich wandte der Herr Bruchtals sich einem Gespräch zu, doch sie gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er sie vergessen hatte.  
  
Aragorn scherzte mit seinen Freunden, sprach mit seiner Braut, trank Wein und aß hier und da einen Bissen. Doch er war nicht er selbst. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und jetzt sah sie deutlich wie sich resignierend seine Brust einmal hob und senkte. Langsam griff sie nach ihrem Becher und setzte ihn an die Lippen. Der warme Wein rann ihre Kehle hinab und noch immer blickte sie quer über den ganzen Raum hinweg direkt in seine Augen. Der Lärm in der Halle schien in den Hintergrund zu treten und sie fühlte, wie sie sich immer weiter in seinem Blick verlor. Warum sah er nicht weg? Wieso hielt er stand? Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte, stellte sie den Becher weg und zwang sich, ihre Gedanken von ihm fort zu reißen.  
  
Er sprang auf und verließ mit langen Schritten die Halle in der sie alle zusammen saßen. Kein Blick, kein Zeichen - nein, er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass sie ihm folgte... Doch das scherte sie in diesem Moment nicht.  
  
Eine Burg hatte viele Türen und so fiel es niemandem auf, als Éowyn nur Minuten nach Aragorn den Festsaal verließ. Nur Eomer blickte kurz auf, wandte sich aber gleich wieder seinem Gespräch zu. Wenn seine Schwester etwas zu klären hatte, würde sie dazu sicher nicht seine Hilfe brauchen.  
  
Er war nicht schwer zu finden gewesen. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit war sie in den abgeschiedenen Burggarten gegangen. Er war nicht offen zugänglich und nur, wer genau wusste, wo er suchen musste, fand die kleine Pforte, durch die man in diese kleine grüne Oase inmitten der weißen Stadt eintreten konnte. Sie war oft hier gewesen, als sie sich von ihren Wunden erholen musste, hatte Stunden um Stunden hier gesessen und hatte das Unmögliche geträumt. Warum war nun auch er hier?  
  
Er saß unter einem Baum und blickte zum Himmel hinauf, wo unzählige Sterne die Nacht erleuchteten.  
  
"Ihr seht müde aus, Aragorn." Bemerkte sie leise, als sie ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen direkt neben im aufgetaucht war. Aus einem Reflex heraus fuhr seine Hand sofort an die Stelle, wo sonst sein Schwert hing, doch zur Feier hatte er es natürlich abgelegt und als er sie erkannte, seufzte er nur, entspannte sich aber nur wenig.  
  
"Ihr solltet nicht hier sein, Lady Éowyn." Sagte er anstelle einer Antwort. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich wieder zu entfernen.  
  
"Ihr etwa?" fragte sie sarkastisch zurück. "Schließlich habt Ihr Gäste da drinnen." Eine vage Geste mit dem Kinn deutete in die Richtung, in der die große Halle lag.  
  
"Ich bin König. Ich bin niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig." Doch es klang halbherzig, wie er das sagte. Sie stand stolz und aufrecht im hellen Mondlicht und ihr helles Kleid leuchtete silbrig. Er blickte sie von unten herab an und wurde sich bewusst, wie schön sie war. So völlig anders war sie, als Arwen, die jetzt dort drinnen saß und auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Éowyns Haar war rötlich blond und auch wenn ihre Haut blass und ihre Augen hell waren, so schien sie nicht zerbrechlich zu sein. Selbst nachdem sie gerade dem Tode entronnen war, so wirkte eigentümlich vital und ein trotziges Feuer brannte in ihrem Blick. Aragorn rappelte sich auf, so dass er Auge in Auge mit ihr stand.  
  
"Was wollt Ihr?"  
  
"Nur was mir zusteht." Zischte sie zurück und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie stand nun so nah vor ihr, dass er ihren Duft wahrnahm und die Hitze spürte, die von ihr ausging.  
  
"Lady, Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen..." versuchte er abzuwiegeln, "bestimmt fühlt Ihr Euch nach Eurer Verletzung noch schwach und die ungewohnte Aufregung hat Euch erschöpft." Unauffällig versuchte er einen Schritt zurück zu machen, doch sie setzte nach, so dass er keine Spanne Boden gut machen konnte. Schlimmer noch, jetzt stand er mit dem Rücken an den alten Baum gelehnt, so dass ein weiteres Zurückweichen nicht möglich war.  
  
"Nein, Aragorn, ich weiß genau, was ich hier tue. Wir Frauen von Rohan sind anders als andere. Wir sind geduldig und können uns mit unserem Schicksal abfinden, aber solange wir eine Chance sehen, kämpfen wir für das was Unser ist."  
  
"Ich bin nicht Euer, Lady Éowyn..." Dass sein Gesicht, dem ihren immer näher kam, strafte seine beherrschten Worte Lügen und beide wussten es.  
  
"Und ich nicht Euer, Elessar..." Ihr Atem strich verheißungsvoll über seine Wangen, doch der Sarkasmus, mit der sie seinen neuen Namen aussprach, gaben ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er wusste so gut wie sie, dass er nie wieder der sein würde, der er gewesen war, als er ihr in Rohan das erste Mal begegnet war. Und nicht nur ihr tat dieser Umstand leid, denn König zu sein bedeutete so viel mehr, als das freie Leben eines Waldläufers zu führen... Er lehnte sich zurück, bis sein Hinterkopf sanft an den Baumstamm stieß, doch sie ging nicht fort.  
  
"Ihr solltet wirklich gehen. Bald wird man auch Euch verheiraten und wenn das Schicksal es will, werden wir uns nie wieder begegnen und in Frieden leben können." Sanft fuhr sie mit einer Fingerspitze seine Augenbraue nach, eine Berührung, die ihm einen prickelnden Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
"Ich werde in Frieden leben und Faramir als meinen Ehemann ebenso ehren, wie Ihr Eure Arwen. Doch ich werde mich hier nicht von der Stelle bewegen, bis ich nicht bekommen habe, was seit unserer ersten Begegnung zwischen uns steht." Aragorn stockte der Atem. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein... Doch sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie scherzen.  
  
"Und ich sage, Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr sprecht! Nichts steht zwischen uns. Ich werde jetzt wieder hinein gehen und vergessen, was geschehen ist." Er wollte sich zwischen dem Baum und ihrem Körper hindurch winden, aber plötzlich hatte sie ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und hinderte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt daran, einfach zu gehen. Kein Wort sprach sie, nur ihre Augen sagten mehr als sie je erlaubt hätte, ihren Lippen zu entschlüpfen.  
  
Nein, sie war nicht von Sinnen, das erkannte er jetzt. Hier stand eine Frau, die viel durchgemacht hatte. Und die jetzt versuchte, sich das zu nehmen, wonach ihr Herz verlangte. Und ihn verlangte es ebenso nach ihr.  
  
Doch es durfte nicht sein und so versuchte er ein weiteres Mal, zu entfliehen. Ihre Hände waren inzwischen von seinen Handgelenken zu seinen Schultern gewandert, wo sie ihn jetzt fest hielt. Aragorn wand sich, doch es gab kein Entkommen, denn für eine Frau war sie erstaunlich stark.  
  
"Éowyn," versuchte er ein letztes Mal, sie zu besänftigen, "Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr heraufbeschwört."  
  
"Niemand wird es aus meinem Munde erfahren und wenn Ihr schweigen könnt wird es zwischen Euch und mir bleiben und niemand erleidet Schaden." "Aber das macht es nicht ungeschehen... ich werde mit der Schande leben, Euch entehrt zu haben..." Sie lachte bitter.  
  
"Das allein ist Eure Sorge? Was bin ich? Ein Schatz, der nur versiegelt seinen Wert hat? Wahrlich, ich hätte mehr von Euch erwartet Aragorn. Ich hielt Euch für einen Mann, der in einer Frau mehr sehen kann, als nur ein Gefäß seiner Ehre." Trotzige Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen hoch, doch sie war zu stolz, um zuzulassen, dass sie auch wirklich ihr Gesicht hinabrannen.  
  
"Aber das seid Ihr Éowyn. Eine Frau. Eine edle Dame, die ihren Ruf zu achten hat."  
  
"Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet aufhören, mich wie eine Lady zu behandeln..." murmelte sie bitter und schmiegte sich näher an ihn. Doch er stieß sie hart von sich, da er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Sie strauchelte nach hinten und kämpfte einen Augenblick mit ihrem Gleichgewicht.  
  
"Ihr wollt behandelt werden, wie ein Mann? Wie ein Krieger? An mir soll es nicht liegen..." verzweifelt stieß er diese Worte aus in der Hoffnung sie so zu verschrecken, doch sie stand ihm inzwischen wieder sicher gegenüber. Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt blitzte sie ihn wütend an.  
  
"Wenn Ihr nur einen Mann gerecht behandeln könnt, dann soll es so sein! Ich jedenfalls bleibe dabei, zu fordern was mir zusteht."  
  
"Nie habe ich Euch etwas anderes als meine Freundschaft versprochen!" Als er das sagte, lachte sie bitter auf.  
  
"Wen wollt Ihr belügen, Aragorn? Mich oder Euch selbst? Ihr seid ein Feigling, König von Gondor, nichts weiter!" In einem Impuls trat er auf sie zu und im ersten Moment dachte sie, er würde sie für ihre Frechheit schlagen. Doch er hielt ein, bevor er es tat, aber er konnte einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass sie ihn einen Feigling genannt hatte.  
  
"Ich werde Euch lehren, mich der Feigheit zu beschimpfen!" Er packte sie an den Armen und zog sie eng an sich. Ungestüm presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, aber anstatt sich zu wehren, erwiderte sie den Kuss mit Leidenschaft und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.  
  
Da wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihn hereingelegt hatte, dass es genau das gewesen war, was sie mit ihren Worten beabsichtigt hatte. Doch der Versuch, sich von ihr zu lösen, sie wieder von sich zu stoßen, scheiterte kläglich. Zu sehr hatte er sich genau das gewünscht, als dass er sie jetzt hätte gehen lassen können. Er begehrte diese Frau mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
  
"Wir dürfen das nicht tun..." begehrte die Vernunft noch ein letztes Mal in ihm auf, doch seine Worte, atemlos und kaum hörbar neben ihrem Ohr ausgesprochen verhallten unbeachtet und unbeantwortet. Sie küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft, die in ihr aufgestaut war. All ihre Sehnsüchte, das Verlangen nach Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit lagen in diesem Kuss und Aragorn musste sie atemlos ein wenig von sich schieben, um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
"Wartet, wir können nicht hier bleiben. Was, wenn jemand vorbei kommt und uns entdeckt?"  
  
"Niemand wird uns hier stören, Aragorn. Nur wenige kennen diesen Garten und keiner von denen ist um diese Stunde unterwegs..." Sie nestelte an seiner Weste. Wenn sie jetzt einwilligen würde von hier wegzugehen, das ahnte sie, würde die Gelegenheit für immer verstrichen sein. Er würde beginnen nachzudenken und sie nie wieder allein in seine Nähe kommen lassen. Ihre Worte schienen ihn aber bereits überzeugt zu haben, denn er öffnete flink die Schnalle seines kunstvoll bestickten Mantels und breitete ihn im weichen Gras aus und zog sie mit sich hinunter auf den Boden.  
  
Seufzend verbarg er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, während seine Hände ihre bloßen Schultern liebkosten. Seine Hände waren rau und hart, die Hände eines Kriegers. Schwielig vom Umgang mit dem Schwert, doch er berührte sie zärtlich und war geschickt, als er begann, die Bänder ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Sie streichelte sein Gesicht und begann dann, sein Gewand zu öffnen, so dass sie auch seine Brust streicheln konnte. Weich war seine Haut, doch die durch den Kampf gestählten Muskeln zeichneten sich darunter ab, was Éowyn wohlige Erregungsschauer bescherte, als sie es spürte. Auch er schien ihre Berührungen zu genießen, denn als sie begann, seine Brust zu Küssen, stöhnte er leise. Ihre Bänder waren offen, und mit ein bisschen Hilfe seinerseits rutschte ihr Kleid bis zur Mitte herunter. Der Mond beschien ihre blasse Haut und Aragorn lächelte sie liebevoll an, als er sie so da liegen sah.  
  
"Ihr seid wunderschön, Éowyn. Und Ihr habt Recht: Ich begehre Euch! Ich begehrte Euch vom ersten Moment, da wir uns sahen. Doch warum wollt Ihr euch dieser Seelenpein ausliefern? Nach dieser Nacht wird es keine weitere geben..."  
  
"Shhh..." sie legte ihm sanft ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, König von Gondor." Sie lächelte traurig, aber ihre Stimme war fest. "Ich weiß wie die Dinge stehen und ich habe sie akzeptiert. Doch nun versprich mir, dass wir weder über die Vergangenheit, noch über die Zukunft sprechen werden in dieser Nacht. Lass uns einfach zusammensein." Sanft küsste er ihre Augen und wanderte mit den Lippen über ihre Wange.  
  
"Ich verspreche es." Flüsterte er und dann fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder zu einem innigen Kuss, der zuerst sanft war, dann immer fordernder wurde, bis sie schließlich wieder atemlos nebeneinander lagen und sich lange in die Augen blickten, während ihre Hände den anderen erkundeten.  
  
Als sie sich aufrichtete, um ihm aus der Hose zu helfen, rutschte ihr Kleid vollkommen von ihren Hüften und im sanften Licht des Mondes konnte er ihren bloßen Leib sehen, der sich durch den erregten Atem hob und senkte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr langsam ihre Form nach, angefangen von den kleinen festen Brüsten, über die Taille bis zur aparten Rundung ihrer Hüfte und weiter die Außenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang. Inzwischen hatte sie ihn von den störenden Beinkleidern befreit und wie sie ihn nun so da liegen sah, bereit, ihr endlich das zu geben, wonach sie sich schon so lange verzehrt hatte, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr und sie glitt über ihn.  
  
Ihr langes Haar fiel wie eine Flut über sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper und als er die Hitze spürte, die seine Mitte plötzlich umgab, entfuhr ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen. Sie atmete schwer und bewegte sich langsam mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Seine Hände liebkosten ihren Körper und sie stöhnte leise auf. Er war überrascht, denn sie schien genau zu wissen, wie sie ihm Genuss bereiten konnte. Doch er hielt sich an sein Versprechen und fragte nicht, ob und mit wem sie ihr Lager bereits geteilt hatte. Inzwischen bewegte sie sich schneller und er wusste, er musste sie ein wenig beruhigen, damit das Ganze nicht schneller vorbei war, als beiden lieb sein konnte.  
  
"Du bist wirklich eine Maid von Rohan..." scherzte er, "Und du weißt nicht nur Pferde zu reiten.", dann hielt er sie sanft an den Hüften fest, so dass sie still halten musste. Sie lachte leise auf und beugte sich dann über ihn um ihn zu küssen. Er umfing sie und sie rollten auf dem weichen Boden herum, bis er oben lag. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und während sie sich weiter küssten begann er sich wieder zu bewegen. Langsam erst, doch dann, als er erkannte, dass sie bereit war immer schneller. Schließlich gelangten sie an den Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und gemeinsam erreichten sie den Höhepunkt. Er sank seufzend auf sie hernieder und schloss schwer atmend die Augen. Sie umfing ihn mit ihren Armen und noch lange blieben sie schweigend so liegen.  
  
"Aragorn?" leise sprach sie, während sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
"Hmmm?!"  
  
"Wir müssen aufstehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier waren und die Zeit vergessen haben. Schließlich wird man uns irgendwann suchen." Ihre Stimme war seltsam gefasst und aufmerksam öffnete er die Augen, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sie Recht... sie waren schon viel zu lange hier und die Gefahr wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.  
  
Aragorn rappelte sich auf und begann seine verstreuten Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu sammeln. Sie griff nach ihrem Kleid und schlüpfte hinein. Als sie die Bänder schließen wollte, sah er, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Da wusste er, dass ihre zur Schau gestellte Ruhe und Sachlichkeit nur gespielt war. Sie hatte wieder das unnahbare Gesicht einer königlichen Nichte aufgesetzt. Doch ihre Finger kämpften vergeblich mit den Schleifen, bis er ihr die Enden aus den Händen nahm und mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln zuband.  
  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und sein Blick traf den ihren. Kein Wort war mehr nötig zwischen ihnen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Sie hatte wieder ihre Maske aufgesetzt aber er wusste wie es dahinter aussah... Und er? Er würde damit leben müssen, seine Hochzeitsnacht mit einer anderen Frau als seiner eigenen verbracht zu haben. Der Gedanke an Arwen ließ ihn plötzlich eigentümlich kalt, aber wahrscheinlich war dies der Preis dafür, dass er sich eben dem Augenblick hingegeben hatte. Éowyn war inzwischen aufgestanden, also tat er es ihr nach und einen letzten Augenblick standen sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. So nah, dass sich ihre erhitzten Körper noch ein letztes Mal berührten und als hätte er sich verbrannt, trat Aragorn hastig einen Schritt zurück. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Éowyns Gesicht und als sie sprach, erschauerte er vor der Kälte in ihrer Stimme.  
  
"Nun habe ich also erhalten, was mein war, Elessar... Geh jetzt und kehre nie wieder zurück zu mir, hörst du!" Er konnte nur nicken. Er streckte mit einer hilflosen Geste eine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie beachtete es nicht, sondern wandte sich ab und verließ ohne Gruß den versteckten Burggarten. Aragorn stand wie versteinert. Nur langsam dämmerte ihm, was gerade hier passiert war. Er hatte seine Sehnsüchte und Träume Überhand über seine Vernunft gewinnen lassen. Langsam knöpfte er seine Tunika zu und seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem, was vor Kurzem hier geschehen war. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er wusste, dass dieser Schmerz von nun an sein ständiger Begleiter sein würde.  
  
Aragorn verließ den Garten und kehrte zurück auf seine Hochzeitsfeier.  
  
Arwen blickte ihn schweigend mit ihrem verschleierten Blick an und er konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln zu schenken.  
  
Elrond zog befremdet die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Éowyn war nirgends zu sehen. Sie war direkt in ihre Gemächer gegangen, hatte sich zu Bett begeben, konnte aber lange nicht schlafen. Nach dieser Nacht konnte sie nie wieder schlafen, ohne von Aragorn zu träumen, aber sie behielt das für sich und nie erfuhr jemand, was geschehen war.  
  
Ende 


End file.
